When the World Comes Crashing Down
by shalu95
Summary: A mysterious green - eyed boy appears in the gloomy town of Forks, Washington and brings a whole lot of problems with him. One of them is that he doesn't remember who he is. But, when he does, the Cullens' lives are turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I was driving home with my daughter Renesmee when I saw the first sign that our lives were going to be thrown off the normality, even more so than usual. It was the first Sunday of the month. First and third Sundays of the month were the time for our visit to Charlie's house. Usually. Renesmee, Jacob and I went on the trip, sometimes accompanied by Edward. But this time, Jacob had decided to skip the trip as he had grown tired of Charlie's house.

We were enjoying a peaceful afternoon with Charlie when Renesmee had opted to go shopping in Seattle. "It's been weeks since we last went shopping, and last time, I didn't even get to give you makeover,"she'd said. I'd grimaced at the bad influence Alice was on her niece. "I don't think so." had been my reply. "I don't a makeover, and you don't need any more clothes either. Have you forgotten that your closet is overflowing and Alice is trying to convince Esme to expand?" She'd looked disgruntled, so I'd added,"Besides, Alice isn't here and she's far more enthusiastic company than I am, where shopping is concerned." Charlie had grinned. So, we'd said goodbye to Charlie after tea and had progressed home.

We hadn't been twenty minutes into our drive when we saw a jet of green light emerge from the forest on our right side. It reached the sky where it exploded like fireworks, emitting green sparks of light. The sparks assembled into a weird shape. It took me a moment to identify it as a skull with a snake emerging from its mouth. It almost seemed animated. I was surprised because May was an unusual month for fireworks, and what was even more unusual was that I'd never seen fireworks with that particular shape.

"Look at that. If we'd gone shopping, we'd have missed that firework display for 't it magnificent?" I said, though I felt a chill creep up my spine, looking at the creepy shape. I was so transfixed on the sign that I failed to notice a small figure stumble out of the forest and directly into the path of our car. It was only when I heard Renesmee gasp that my eyes fell on the figure in the middle of the road, illuminated by the headlamps. Just before I slammed the brakes, I caught sight of a pale face surmounted by a messy mop of jet black hair, and bright green eyes framed by a pair of round glasses. I heard a loud thump when the car hit his fragile body, throwing him two feet away, where he landed in a heap and lay still.

I was in shock. I turned and looked at Renesmee to see if she was alright. She was breathing hard, and she turned to look at me with wide, frightened eyes. I turned back to look at the mangled body. The green light gave him an eerie glow. The little silver phone in my purse rang, shattering the ear - deafening silence. I started, and the reality of what had happened - no, what I'd done - crashed down upon me. With trembling hands, I picked up the phone and flipped it open, knowing who it would be.

"Bella," came Alice's voice,"Edward and Carlisle are on their way. Don't leave the car, he's bleeding." I knew what would happen if I left the car. The scent of his fresh blood would draw me in. "Will he be okay?" I asked. "Yes," said Alice, though there was something in her voice that I couldn't recognize. "And?" I prompted. "He's going to be fine, Bella," Alice assured me. "They'll be there in exactly thirteen seconds."

Those thirteen seconds seconds seemed to be the longest and hardest in my life. I held Renesmee close and comforted her, and myself. Sure enough, just as Alice said, they arrived in a few seconds. Carlisle knelt next to the boy, hiding him from my view. Edward appeared at my window. He gestured to me and Renesmee to get down holding our noses. I slowly opened the door and got out. It was very hard. Though I pinched my nose tightly with my fingers, the knowledge that there was fresh blood out in the open, made me want to breathe in deeply. Venom filled my mouth and my throat burned. With great difficulty, I turned my back to Carlisle tending to the boy.

Edward took Renesmee from me. She buried her face into his chest. I wished I could do the same. Edward murmured,"Don't look in his direction. Carlisle's taking him to the hospital. He'll need the car. We're running home." He squeezed my hand. I didn't let go. "Let's go." We ran, not looking back. I wished I listened to Renesmee and gone shopping.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

We reached home in a couple of minutes. I collapsed onto the couch and covered my face with my palms. "What have I done?" I whispered. Edward gave Renesmee to Rosalie and sat down beside me to pull me into his arms. "Sshh," he said, and kissed the top of my head comfortingly. "He's going to be fine, Bella." Alice sat down on the other side of me. She said,"I told you, Bella, he's going to be fine. I can see Carlisle wheeling him into the emergency room, and I can see him waking up."

Despite their assurances, I was guilt - ridden. He'd already looked weak and bruised when he stumbled out of the forest. If only I hadn't been distracted by that symbol...

"There was a weird symbol in the sky," I said suddenly. "I was looking at it and didn't notice the boy on the road until it was too late. I thought it was fireworks, but now that I think about it, I realize that it didn't disappear like normal fireworks do. It was there when we left, and it's probably still there now."

"Hmm," said Alice, I thought there was a greenish tinge to the vision. Was it green in color?" "Yes,I confirmed. "It looked like a skull with its mouth wide open, and a snake emerging from it like a tongue." "It seems familiar. Can you draw and show it to me? No, wait, I'll ask Nessie." It was a sign of how upset I was that I didn't get angry at Alice calling Renesmee by her nickname. Alice walked over to Rose, who was still holding Renesmee.

"Nessie?" she said. "Can you show me what this symbol looks like?" Renesmee put her hand on Alice's cheek to perform her unique ability to be able to show people what she was thinking about. An exact reversal of Edward's ability, who could see and hear people's thoughts. He could hear what every person within a mile radius was thinking, except me. As much as he wanted to, he could never hear my thoughts. It was the first thing about me that had caught his attention when I first moved to Forks, Washington.

Alice stood still as Renesmee showed her the symbol. She remained silent for a few seconds before she finally said,"I've seen it somewhere, I know it. But I don't remember where I did. I'll run a search on it." She flitted upstairs. Meanwhile, Jasper began to do his work, and I felt a wave of calmness wash over me. I took Renesmee from Rose and cuddled her in my arms. I leaned my head against Edward's shoulder. He put his arms around both of us. Renesmee cuddled deeper into my arms. The warmth radiating from her half-human half-vampire body soothed me. Soon I heard soft snoring in rhythm with the beating of her heart. I slowly sat up, trying not to wake her. "I need to go back home and put her to bed." I murmured. Esme flitted to my side.

"N o need, dear. She can sleep here tonight. I'll set up Edward's old bedroom for you." She had the room ready in less than five minutes. I carried Renesmee upstairs and laid her down on Edward's former bed. When Renesmee was born, Esme had built a home for our family. It was a dainty little cottage, a little away from this house, renovated and redesigned by Esme. She'd built a nursery for Renesmee, too. Edward and I would put Renesmee to bed and spend our nights there.

I returned downstairs and asked Edward, "Where's Jake?"

Edward said,"He left about an hour ago to meet up with Sam. Apparently, there's something strange going on in the forests."

Remembering where the green light had come from, I asked,"Do you think this has anything to do with what happened today?" "Could be," Edward mused. "but I hope it doesn't."

"The boy's admitted now. Carlisle's treating him now, as well as a number of other doctors," Alice called from upstairs."...and I'm having no luck tracking down that symbol." "What do you see about the boy?" "I told you he'll wake up soon." Alice said as she came back downstairs.

"If the boy has been admitted weren't there any complications regarding how he got hurt?" I asked, worried. "I don't know, Bella," Alice sighed. "I see the future, not the past." "Carlisle will manage it," Edward assured me, rubbing my back reassuringly. "We'll just have to wait till morning to know the details." Alice said. "I'm sure the news won't be that bad."

I was glad I was a vampire because if I was human right now, I'd have collapsed with exhaustion, and would have spent the entire night in unconsciousness. But since I wasn't human anymore, I sat on the couch all night, with Edward's arms around me, watching through the glass wall and waiting for the first rays of the sun to appear above the horizon.


End file.
